The Haunting of JAG HQ
by Crittab
Summary: 10 years in the future. Little A.J is sitting for the 'JAG' kids, and tells them a ghost story. Kind of a funky ghost story type thing. The little kids are what makes it good.


Disclaimer: I don't own JAG or the Voyager episode "The Haunting of Deck 12." (This has nothing to do with Star Trek Voyager)  
  
You don't have to read the big, long summary (  
  
Summary: This is in the future about ten years. Little A.J (not little anymore. 14 years old.) is sitting for all of the JAG kids (Harm and Macs kids, A.J and Meredith's, Bud and Harriet's other two, Tiner and Coates, Sturgis and Bobbi * I know, I know *) Anyways, the power goes out and he tells them a ghost story, about JAG. (I got the idea from the Haunting of Deck 12, but this has nothing to do with Voyager.)  
  
The Haunting of JAG HQ  
  
"A.J, your sure you wont have a problem taking care of all of them?" Harm asked. A.J was sitting in Harm and Mac's living room, surrounded by the entire former JAG crew, and their spouses. Ten years before A.J and Meredith married. They were closely followed by Sturgis Turner and Bobbi Latham, Petty Officer Jason Tiner, and Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, and FINALLY! Harmon Rabb Jr. and Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
A.J had agreed to take care of all ten of their kids, including his own little sister and brother.  
  
"I'm sure uncle Harm, don't worry about it, they're good kids. You have nothing to worry about," A.J assured.  
  
"We aren't worried about your abilities A.J, were worried about Logan and David acting like their fathers," (Big) A.J joked. Logan was the son of Harm, and David that if Sturgis. The group laughed.  
  
"It's alright, I know how to handle Uncle Harm and Uncle Sturgis, and I can handle their kids."  
  
"Well, just as long as your sure-" Sturgis began, Mac cut him off.  
  
"We have complete faith in your abilities, have fun A.J. Lets get moving," Mac ordered. A.J cast her a thankful look, she smiled at him as she filed everyone out of the room.  
  
"Bye Aunt Sarah."  
  
"Later A.J," She said. She turned and filed out the door right behind her husband. The group was going to a JAG reunion-type party.  
  
Though the group had remained friends, years ago the Admiral had retired, he promoted Mac the Admiral, and JAG. Harm had quit years before to traipse off to Paraguay and save Mac's life. Tiner was now a Lieutenant and one of the lead lawyers at JAG. Coates was also a top lawyer, but due to military law, she could not work at JAG, so she had a private firm just outside of Falls Church. Harriet was now a Commander, as well as Bud. Sturgis was a Captain, and Chief of staff. (Sorry, needed to inform you of their ranks)  
  
A.J now sat in the middle of a group of ten children, all under the age of ten. He walked over to his younger sister, Maria.  
  
"Hey, Mario, I'm going to need your help tonight. You think you can give me a hand?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"Well, why don't we try to wrangle the group into the living room and we can decide something to do as a group." Suddenly the lights went out. The only light in the room was from the lightning outside. The sounds of little kids screaming with fear could be heard all through the house. A.J ran into the room where all of them had been playing.  
  
"Hey guys don't be scared, come one lets all go in the living room okay?" He asked the group. All of the children filed out into the living room and sat all over the place.  
  
"A.J?" Asked the terrified voice of Kate. She was Harm and Mac's daughter and the youngest child in the room.  
  
"Yes K-bomb?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe we should get some flashlights," She suggested. A.J smiled to himself. Leave it to the baby of the group to be the most practical. She was only four years old.  
  
"Do you know where your Mom and Dad keep some?"  
  
"Here, let me show you." In the dark A.J felt a small hand grasping his and leading him out of the room.  
  
"You guys all stay here, I'll be back in a moment."  
  
"I only know where one is. Maybe you could tell us a ghost story since the lights are all out?" Kate asked. A.J considered this.  
  
"You think the others could handle it?"  
  
"Yes. It's in here," She said, leading him into the kitchen. She opened a lower cupboard and took out a flashlight and handed it to A.J. He flicked it on and shined it in her face making her squint.  
  
"A.J stop that. Lets go back in with the others." The two walked back together to the living room.  
  
"Okay, what do you all want to do?" A.J asked.  
  
"Hide and Seek!" Exclaimed Jacob, the first born of the Tiner clan.  
  
"In the dark Jake? That would be impossible," over dramatized Jacquelyn, the youngest of the Chegwidden's. Her older brother piped in.  
  
"Why don't we play cards?" Jeremy suggested.  
  
"We only have one flashlight, we wouldn't be able to see them," Logan Rabb answered.  
  
"Well, I already talked to A.J, and we decided that he is going to tell us a ghost story," Kate piped in. She smiled smugly in the dim light.  
  
"Only if everyone is okay with it K-bomber," A.J answered. The group chorused with "Yeses" from the children and A.J smiled.  
  
"Well then what do you want to here?"  
  
"A.J, why don't you tell us the story about the Haunting of JAG Headquarters?" suggested Maria.  
  
"Oooh, that's a scary on Mario, you think they can handle it?" He tested. Another chorus of yeses followed.  
  
"Okay then. It was nine years ago. Halloween day."  
  
0900 EST JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, VA.  
  
The Admiral strode through the already busy bullpen of JAG HQ. October 31. The sun outside was hidden by dense clouds, which made this day even worse for him. He hated Halloween. He always had. Especially since he was assigned to this JAG office. Harmon Rabb Jr. and his group of friends, not including him of course, made Halloween the worst holiday ever.  
  
He walked past the decorated desks of his subordinates to the break room, only to find the door closed. When he turned the knob he found it locked.  
  
"What half-brained dimwit locked the door to the break room?" He cursed. Harm, Mac and Sturgis were walking by as he said this.  
  
"Sir? Is everything alright?" Mac asked.  
  
"Did you close this door, Rabb?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Well whoever did locked us all out!"  
  
"Are you sure it's locked Sir? Last I checked it locked from the inside or by key," Sturgis offered.  
  
"Of course I'm sure." He turned the knob again to prove his point, only to have the door swing open. With that an intense wind blew papers and utensils all through the room. A face came screeching at the group. A.J reflexively slammed the door closed. He turned and looked at his shaken officers.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He ordered. Mac stood there, stuttering, attempting a reasonable response.  
  
"I don't know sir. I've never seen anything like that in my life," She responded. The rest of the bullpen looked over at them with similar looks of fear in their faces. The Admiral swung into action.  
  
"I want you three, Roberts, Simms, Coates, and Tiner in my office now!" He yelled across the room. The seven officers filed into the office behind him. He went around his desk and turned to them.  
  
"I want to know which of you morons pulled this. I don't know how you did it, but if you don't fess up now there will be hell to pay!" He yelled at them.  
  
"Sir there is no way anyone in this office, or building could have done that," Bud said. The Admirals head whipped around and faced Bud.  
  
"Do you have any other explanation Lieutenant?" He snapped. Bud struggled for an answer, but was cut off when the blinds and door began opening and closing. From the fireplace, the same face they had seen in the break room shot across the room. It went through several officers and landed at Tiner.  
  
It looked at the frightened yeoman for a moment before surging forward again. It entered his body, shooting him back against the wall. He sunk to the floor and convulsed for several seconds before stopping all together. Slowly he stood up and looked wide-eyed at his commanding officer.  
  
"Tiner?" Jennifer Coates whispered out. He cocked his head and glared at her, his eyes flashing yellow.  
  
"No," Was all he said. His voice was airy, almost as though he was sick.  
  
"Who are you?" The Admiral ventured. He swung his gazed back to the Admiral.  
  
"I need the book," He demanded.  
  
"What book?" Coates asked. He glared at her and smiled. He walked towards her and stopped inches away from her. His, now yellow eyes, bore into her blue ones.  
  
"Give me the book," He ordered again.  
  
"Tell us what book you need," Harm pleaded.  
  
"My home." He stopped and turned to Coates. He pointed his hand out, stopping just beside her face. She flinched slightly.  
  
"She let me out. Get me my book, or suffer the consequences," He rubbed her cheek slowly. Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her toward the window.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed.  
  
"Get my book and no one will be harmed!"  
  
"Tell us what book you need," Mac pleaded.  
  
"You will know in good time, Colonel," He said with spite in his voice. Suddenly, still holding Coates, he dove out the window into the parking lot, landing on his feet. The groups gathered at the window, helpless to save Coates. He picked her up and ran away from the building, faster than anything human could.  
  
A bolt of lightning interrupted the story.  
  
"Don't stop their A.J, come on, what happened to Aunt Jenny?" Isabella, the second youngest child there asked. She was the younger of the Turners two children.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't too afraid?" A.J asked the group.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything," Exclaimed Jordan, the youngest Roberts child.  
  
"Yeah right, you would be afraid of your own shadow if you were alone," Maria teased.  
  
"No fighting guys. I'll finish the story."  
  
2240 EST JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, VA.  
  
It was late at night. Only the people who had seen the events of that morning were still in the office. They had opted to camp out in case the 'thing' inside of Tiner brought back either of them.  
  
The only light on in the building was that of Admiral Chegwidden's office where the group was all sitting.  
  
Harm and Mac had camped out in a corner of the room. They were lying on the floor in the corner, using their coats as pillows. Sturgis and A.J were sitting in chairs around the desk, while Bud and Harriet were sitting in another corner.  
  
"Do you think he's going to come back tonight?" Harm asked no one in particular. He and Mac were staring up at the ceiling, while lying next to each other. They somehow felt safer to be near each other, even at a time like this.  
  
"I doubt it. Why would he wait so long to come back if he was planning to today?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"I just want to know what book he kept talking about," Mac said, frustration welling in her voice.  
  
"We have no way of know that Ma'am," Harriet said from her corner.  
  
"It's to late to be called Ma'am, Harriet, just call me Mac."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harriet said through a yawn. The tired group laughed lightly at this.  
  
"You don't think Tiner- or Tiner's body would hurt Jennifer, do you Admiral?" Bud asked.  
  
"I don't know Bud. Let's hope not."  
  
"Why don't we go down to the library and try to find something that seems like what this thing wants," Mac suggested.  
  
"We spent all day in the library Mac, nothing seems right," Harm said. Frustration was getting to him as well.  
  
"Maybe we should all just go home. I don't think anything is going to happen tonight," A.J suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Harm said. He stood and helped Mac up. Once she had her balance she piped in.  
  
"It probably would be safer if we all stayed in one place. Maybe we should all go to some ones house, so we have back up."  
  
"I agree, each of you go to your houses, collect clothing for tomorrow and tonight, and you son," He addressed to Harriet and Bud, " And come to my house for the night. If you aren't there by 2330, we're coming looking for you. Dismissed," A.J said. The group gratefully dispersed from the room.  
  
Within half an hour the entire group was at his house. Harm and Mac arrived last, but at the same time. They stood on the porch, waiting for the Admiral to open the door, silently remembering their engagement party conversation there. Their thoughts were interrupted by A.J opening the door.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. The people who got here before you are set up in the guest bedrooms. The sofas in the living room are free for you two. Remember, if anything strange happens, or you see our visitor, wake us up," He ordered. After receiving yes sirs, the two officers changed and went to bed on the couches.  
  
"Harm?" Mac asked through the dark room.  
  
"Yeah," He whispered.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"A little. I'm worried about Tiner and Jen. You?"  
  
"Same. You don't think what ever it is will hurt them, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. I think it needs us to be its friends right now."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Night Harm."  
  
"Good night Mac," Harm said. The two were almost asleep when a knock came to the door. Everyone in the house heard it, and gathered in the foyer. The Admiral slowly made his way to the door and opened it slowly, to none other than."  
  
The phone started wringing. The noise startled the eleven kids who were concentrating now on the story.  
  
"Just a second guys, that's probably our parents checking up on us," A.J said. He got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"A.J. The power went out, we just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Jason Tiner said.  
  
"Sure, everything's fine Uncle Jason. I was just telling the kids a ghost story."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The Haunting of JAG Headquarters."  
  
"Ahh, I don't remember that very well. Though I was the one who ended up getting possessed by a ghost," He joked over the phone.  
  
"Yeah. You can tell Uncle Harm that were alright, and his precious little girl is just fine," A.J knew he was hitting the nail on the head.  
  
"Will do kid, talk to you later."  
  
"You too Uncle Jason, bye." A.J hung up and turned back to the frightened children.  
  
"Finish the story, A.J," David Turner, the oldest Turner child said.  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
"Uncle A.J opened the door," Anna Beth, the youngest of the Tiner children answered.  
  
"So I was. Okay, Uncle A.J slowly opened the door to none other than-"  
  
Crusty the clown. Sorry you guys, have to wait till' I update. I'm too tired right now. It's late. I'll update tomorrow, good night. 


End file.
